IM A WHAT?
by LilHardJumper
Summary: Sakura is a normal girl trying to live a normal because she findes out she is a witch and she cant control her powers yet weird things start to happen and her new friends try to help her out!...I might put harry potter in here,please tell me if I should
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody im new at writing stories at FanFiction so this is my first story

i dont own naruto

stepmother sm stepfathersf

Sakura was a normal girl and was going to a new school. She lived with her stepmother and stepfather.The summer was almost over and she was getting used to sleeping untill 2:00 pm

"Wake up sakura time for school" her stepmother yelled

"NOOOOOOO" sakura yelled and slamed the pillow on her head.

soon her sm came up to her room and grabed her ankels and Sakura grabed the night stand her sm pulled and Sakura hung on . Later she was downstairs eating or cooking breakfest for her sm and sf.

"have a good day at school "yelled sf

'please let me have good day at school ' Sakura thought

She took her skateboard and off she went to school,Ino,TenTen,Hinata,Naruto,Saskue.,Neij,Lazy Boy was in Ino's car and hit Sakura !!!!!!!!

"SAKURA WATCH OUT !!!!!!!! Yelled sakura's inner

BAM!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura flew off the skateboard everybody in Ino's car ran out they saw blood coming out from her head .

Saskue took off his Jacket and but it around her head to stop the bleeding

"Is...is she alright " asked Hinata

"I...I dont know" saskue said


	2. school ,death oh no

Chapter 2

School,death oh no!

Hi everybody im sorry from the being for the strange page hehe (bad impression)ANYWAY I fixed the page now u can read it! yea

-

"Man Ino you should watch were your driving!"yelled naruto

"It wasnt me fult she came out of no were!"yelled

"you two are scaring Hinata "said TenTen

"come on we have to take her to the hospital(sp)"

"you right Neji"said Hinata

At school "i hope shes okay " said hinata

"im shure she is just a little bump on the head"protested ino

"she was BLEEDING!!!!"yelled Saskue

At class... "naruto ,saskue,ino,hinata,tenten,neji,shikurmaru please report to the princibels office...**NOW!!!**

ALL of them looked at each other and head tword the princibles office

"oh man, oh man what if its about the car crash !!!! "yelled ino

They finallygot tio the office and went in

"Did you all happen to get into a car crash today because if you did im so very soory to say you hit a girl and killed her"


	3. CHAPTER 3

dont own naruto

Chapter three

ALIVE

so all of them went to the hospital to see her ,she just layed there unalive or sleeping for a very long time (i mean long!!)

All the girls were crying there eyes out

"what have i ...DONE!!!!!!"yelled ino

"Yea what have you done "naruto said .That had just made ino cry more,worst of all her "parents" were gone they took the house and everything .They didnt care about sakura only the money she had inherited from her real parents

"The stepparents said that they are not going to press charges against her death"said the doctor.

"what?!" they all said at the same time

"yep"

"the must not care at all"Tenten wispered to Neij,

neij just looked at her for a minute then agreed.

"so what are you doctors going to do with the body"asked Hinata

'we were going to let you dicide"

"What ,us??????"said lazy boy(hehe im going to keep calling him that too)

"Yep"

"we need time to think"said saskue

"OKAY you got 20mins right NOW!!

"WHAT um...um... i say we berry her" said naruto

"me to

"okay"

"fine"

"im tired"

"shure"

"alright"

"alright its setteled you guys want to berry ,her okay"

so they burried her and then two years later on a stormy night her grave started two rumble and shake and then she was clawing her way out (lets say they were all18 now)

**"OMG"yelled innersakura **

_were...were am I _

**"YOU ARE ALIVE AND YOU ARE NOW A WITCH !!!!!!!!! THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOO COOL"**

_IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! great ,what, who are you _

**I AM YOUR INNER SAKURA FEAR ME MUHAHAHAHA...HA**

_uh... is that suppose to scare me??_

**IT WOULD HELPED IF YOU PRETEND IT FOR A MINUTE starts to cry**

sakura just got up and just remebered what her inner sakura said she was a witch so she pointed her finger at a grave and _zappa_ a zombie got up

"AHHHHHHH ,GO...GO BACK IN YOUR HOLE NOW "sakura yelled and it did as she said .

"That was toooooooo close" and started to leave the grave

soon she was by her old house and and then she saw a near by bench and dicided she wanted somerest

**LIKE WE DIDN'T GET ENOUGH REST DOWN IN THE PIT!!!!! yelled her inner sakura **

_oh well then she started to sleep._

_I HOPE U GUYS LIKED IT!!!!!!_

_i hoped you guys like it !!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

dont own naruto bla bla...

Chapter 4

sakura was a sleep on the bench for the night,soon she felt somthing poking her in the side

she looked up and it was a little boy he asked

"Are you alive lady??"

" A course I am ,I ... think?!"said sakura with a strange look on her face

"Oh man...I mean**BY!!!!!!!**"And with that he ran away She just rolled her eyes and said

"DORK!!!" She went back to sleep and was thinking about what she was going to do , she couldn't just sleep on a bench for all her life or she will die _agian!_ Soooo she set out to find a shelter .

She found a shelter and went in side. In side it was huge !!!! She knew that they would have to have something there for her to stay in.Sakura went to the front desk and asked how do you get room .

The lady said that all she had to do is tell her ,her name and were she use to live .

"Why do you need to know were I use to live ?"

"We like to ask are custermers were they use to live ,just some person info."

**"YOU BETTER NOT TRUSTER HER SAKURA" SAID HER INNER**

_Well we do need to find a place to stay at!_

**"YEA BUT DOSE IT HAVE TO BE HERE ?! THIS PLACE IS GIVING ME THE CREEPS."**

_"Why?"_

**"SHE SAID WE WERE CUSTERMERS? DOSEN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!!"**

_"You being highly overdramatic"_

**"AM I SAKURA,AM I !!!!!!!!"**

_"Fine, if it helps I'll say i dont know!! HAPPY!!!!!!!"_

**"YES,YES I AM!!"**

"I don't remeber, sorry."

"Thats okay I'll give you a room anyway just dont't tell my boss"

"Thanks"

_"see shes nice"_

**YEA,YEA WHAT EVER,STILL DON'T TRUST HER **

She gave sakura the room and went to go find it ,but before she left she said did Sakura go to school.

She said no , the lady said

"well I'll put you in one lets see...ah ha Kahona high school you start on monday"

"thanks "

Then she remebered that Monday was tomarrow !!!!!!

so she dicided to get some sleep for her big day at school tomarrow.

so I hope you like it thanks for all the reviews iv been geting See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi eveybody, thanxs u sooo much for the comments!!you guys are the best!!

Chapter5

The lady had given her the key and told her to get some rest ,but she was to excited to rest ,so in stead she practiced her magic .

She pionted at a vase and _zapp!_ The vase exploded!

**"NICE SAKURA WHY DON'T YOU JUST PIONT TO THE BED AND THAT WILL EXPLODE TOO!!" YELLED HER INNER**

_like you can do any better !! Im new at this so don't be soooooooo mean!_

**"WHAT EVER, I BET A PIG COULD DO BETTER THAN YOU!!"**

_You just insulted yourself !!_

**"NOOOOOO WAY I AM NOT YOU ,SEE IF I WERE YOU I WOULDN'T HAVE MADE THE VASE EXPLODE!! SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO COMPARE YOURSELF TO ME, GOT IT!!"**

_what ever you still insulted yourself!!_

She dicided to get some sleep so she wouldn't look tired . The next day she got up and dicided to walk to school , the lady gave her directions to follow and she ended up in an ally.

**STUPID LADY, GAVE US WRONG DIRECTIONS I SHOULD BEAT HER UP FOR THAT,SEE SAKURA SHE GAVE US WRONG DIRECTIONS I TOLDED YOU SHE IS MEAN**

_What ever...sh...she might of accidently gave us the wrong directions_

Sakura found her way to school and went in the office to get her classes.

_1st _

_kakashi-math_

_2_

_guy-ss_

_3_

_zabuza &haku -gym_

_lunch_

_4_

_iruka-science_

_5_

_itachi-specials(6-8)_

Her first class was kakashi so she found her room and and sat down by a window.Okay class settle down we have a new student with us today her name is Sakura Haruno.Everyone say hi

No one said hi at all.

_Oh no bad start all ready_

**CHA!!!I WOULD HAVE KICKED ALL THERE BUTS ... BUT NOOOOOO YOU WON'T LET ME OUT **

"THATS RIGHT I WON'T!!!!!!" just now realizing what she had just said out loud!

"Do you have somthing to share with me and the class,sakura?"

"Uh no I don't ...he he"

"Then take your seat...NOW!!!!!!"

"Stupid teacher " and with that she sat by Sasuke

_I hate him so much dumb teacher I just wanna...just wanna ahhhg_

Then a stick of chalk started to wright on the chalk board and said:

_I HATE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH BIG MEANY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**OHHHHHHHHHH YOU WROTE THAT NOW YOUR IN TROUBLE**

_I didn't mean it all I did was imangen the calk wrighting by its self sayingohmygod I DID WRIGHT IT BUT MENALY THIS IS SOOOOOO COOL!!!!!!!!_

**SEE I NEW I COULD CONTROLE ME POWERS**

_I though you said NEVER to compare yourself with me_

**YEA..WELL ...THAT WAS THEN AND THIS IS NOW!!!!!!SO HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!**

**_sorry it took so long i tried to make this one a little longer want me to tell u a secret im making this up as i go along_**


	6. Chapter 6

hows the story so far?? i tried coming up new ideas dose anyone know what IDOLMSTER is if you do i might make a story when they meet how dose that sound!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter six

She was trying to find her seat and when she found it it was right next to a boy who had blond hair.

**GREAT WE GET TO SIT NEXT TO HIM!!!!!!!!! HE LOOKS LIKE A BAKA HE LOOKS LIKE AN IDIOT!!**

_Stop being so mean he dose not look like a baka!!_

All of a sudden he said:

"Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto,whats yours?"he said to cherryful!

"Um...Uh...OH! Haruno Sakura"she side shly.

"your..your...ahhhhhhh a ghooooooossssssssssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"sh..sh..sh I'm not ghost I just simply came here from the land of dead that_ you and your friends_ had sent me to !!!!!!!"

Just then books flew up and started to hit the teacher all over the place , she was accidently controlling the books without knowing she was twrling her finger and try to stop Naruto from yelling his brains out!!

"Cool you just made all the books and hit kakashi ...HAHAHA ...anyway sorry about that it was my friend ino she was the one driving ...she can be a crazy driver sometimes "

"Right"she said strangly

"sooooooooo you want to meet the friends that ran you over...wait...what...WOW NEVER IN ALL MY LIFE I WOULD THINK THAT I WOULD BE SAYING THAT TO SOMEONE..do you?!" Naruto said excitedly.

"sure I guess"

"great!"

(A\N im skiping the classes all the way down to lunch HEHEHE )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LUNCH

"Hey you guys ,this is the new girl Haruno Sakura ...the girl we ran over!!!!!!!!!"he said walking up to his friends

"wow really " they all said at the same time!

"I'm Ino" a girl with a high up blond pony tail

" I.m...m Hinata n..nice t.o meet you"said a girl with white eyes.

"I guess introduce myself next , I'm Shikurmaru"said a boy with a pinnapple head

"Neji"the boy looked the same to hinata,perhaps there related.

"Sasuke"A boy with blue hair said that .

**OMG,I NEVER THOUGH I WILL MEET AN EMO BOY WHO IS HOTTTTTTT**

_Stop it he is not emo yea he is hot but not emo!!!!!!!_

"I'm TenTen"said a girl with two buns in her hair.

"Come and sit theres plenty of room"said TenTen

Just as she was about to sit down a group of girls yelled "HAY"


	7. Chapter 7

sorry im late with the up dates i was sick

and school starts Aug.27 so back to school shopping.

don't own naruto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

_recap_

_**OMG,I NEVER THOUGH I WILL MEET AN EMO BOY WHO IS HOTTTTTTT**_

_Stop it he is not emo yea he is hot but not emo!!!!!!!_

_I"I'm TenTen"said a girl with two buns in her hair._

_"Come sit theres plenty of room"said TenTen_

_Just as she was about to sit down a group of girls yelled "HAY"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She turned around to see a girl with brown her wereing a black tanktop and some black jeans with black Nikes.

"You better not steel my Sasuke-kun from ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled

And her friends"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Okay ...whatever...just so you know I don't like him so you could have him"

Sasuke's inner

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :( IM SO DEPRESSED**

"Good "and with that they went away

"For get those girls there just sasuke's fangirls he has them everywere"Naruto said with a disgusted look on his face.

"And he has a girlfriend already anyway ,speak of the devil here she comes"said hinata

"Hi sasuke-kun"said miki (A\Nthats his girlfriends name incase u didn't know hehehe)

"**SHES A GOLD DIGGER " **Naruto sung after she said that.

"stop laughing thats not funny"

"Yea it is"said naruto

"ITS FUNNY BECAUSE ITS TRUE HAHAHAHAHA"said hinata

"WOW HINATA I THOUGH YOU WERE MUTE"said miki,miki was get very angery

"Sasuke calm down your gold digger of a girlfriend before I make her calm down"Yelled hinata

"Look sasuke you calm down miki ,I'll come down my girlfriend before one of them gets hurt"naruto said

"Wich will be miki"Hinata added fast


	8. Chapter 8

thank you sooo much for all the reviews I would like to get more but thats okay, sorry I haven't been updating lately I'v been busy with school and other boring stuff like that hehe...OKAY anyway you know that I don't own naruto even though I wish I did but I don't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHATEVER MUTE GIRL"said Miki

"That it!!!!!!!!!!"Said Hinata

**BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

she punched miki in the face.

"Miki!"Yelled sasuke

SASUKE'S INNER

**ALRIGHT HINATA DO IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO HINATA , ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY WERE GANA PART LIKE ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OH YEA**

"Are you okay?"asked sasuke worriedly(RIGHT YOU PRETEND YOU CARE!!)

"KEEP THAT TRASH AWAY FROM ME BLONDIE "yelled Miki

And with that she walked away.

"OKAY'said sakura

"s..s.s..orr..y y..you ha...d t...o s..ee th..a.t but thats what she gets"

"Anyway were you from "asked TenTen

"uhh I don't remeber "sakura,said that raising her hand and accedently using her magic powers to accendently hitting Kiba with a pie all the way across the room .

"OMG"whispered sakura

"Oh,and sakura has magic powers isn't that cool!!!" whispered naruto

But before they got to answer Kiba yelled:

"WHO THROUGH THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????"

He was looking around the rooom and saw choji laughing his head off.

"ARRRRRRRRRARRR SHUT UP FATTY!!!"he through a pie at choji.

Naruto stood on the table and yelled:

"**FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Soon every body was throughing food.

Sasuke and saukra ran out before the could get hit . Sasuke covered sakura on the way out .

"Are you okay?"Asked sasuke

"Yea I'm fine "

"Hey .d...do...do you want to come over to my house on Friday I could really use some company and I can help learn to how to controll your powers and stuff...if you want butyoudon'thavetoifyoudon'twant-

He just started to rambel on,andon and on and on .

sakura cut him off by saying shure so they left

SAKURA'S INNER

**OMG I CAN'T BELIVE WE GOT A DATE WITH EMO BOY HE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FINE**

_and you ask why i never let you out and its not a date hes just helping me with me magic FOR YOUR IMFORMATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**WHATEVER STILL A DATE**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**I hoped all of you liked it and remeber more reviews please!

_Love Gental Rose Ninja_


	9. Chapter 9

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVE A TON OF HOMEWORK SO ...WELL...YEA ,ANYWAY SORRY

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'M GOING OUT WITH THE EMO BOY ,I,M GOING OUT WITH THE EMO KID LALALAL**

_you are really somethan else you know that_

**YEA,YEA WHAT EVER IM STILL GOING OUT WITH HIM**

She was at the shelter when the anoucer came on:

**SAKURA HARUNO PLEASE COME TO THE MAIN OFFICE REPEAT SAKURA HARUNO**

She was on her way down when she saw sasuke his hands in his pockets just waiting there .All of a sudden he got up and started walking to her.

"Hay sakura do you want to go to my house noworifyouwantIcouldcomeback-"

"now would be fine"

the left and she asked how did you find were she lived,he said:

"Well I asked Naruto who asked Kiba who asked Shikamaruo(sp)who asked ino who asked neji who asked gaara and i must say i don't know why anyway who asked lee who asked hinata who asked tenten who asked choji who asked temari who asked ...me sooooooo i just asked the princeble"

"Well here we are lets get started okay make the door open so we come in this is your first lesson"

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"yeaaaaa we need some work"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry its sooo short I ll make the next one longer


	10. Chapter 10

**This is an alert i just wanted to know if i should keep writing Im A What!? please please please tell me if i should or wright a new story **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**love gental rose ninja girl**


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry sorry i know im super late!!! i have a ton of homework well here it is OH I DONT OWN NARUTO I think I might add harry potter...im not sure ...tell me what u think : )**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**RECAP**

"Well here we are lets get started okay make the door open so we come in this is your first lesson"

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"yeaaaaa we need some work"

END OF RECAP

"I m soooooo sorry sasuke i didnt mean it ...i...i promise to buy u a new door...um...uh...a...a better one yea... thats it, a better one!"

"Its okay sakura i'll make naruto rebuild it, okay ...uh..lets go in"said sasuke

Inside the house,there were thousands of room and each room was special.Sasuke brought Sakura to a sound proof room.It had plane,white,walls,a pretty white bed...and a white carpit.

"This place is beautiful!"sakura said with excitement

"Really?If you say so."sasuke sounding unsure

"lets get started"sakura said

"okay...do you have a spellbook?"sasuke asked.

"No...not really"

"Hn... I thought all witches have a spellbook"

"You should know too!"yelled sakura.

"hey!!! I take that as an insult!"sasuke yelled back

"Well we need to find out who has a spellbook? Help me think...hmmmmmmmmmmmmm alright...I know who...NO ONE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"well..someone is getting emotinal"mumbled sasuke

"hmph"

"its getting late I should go back to the thing...at the place...with the people...BYE!"sakura said blushing

"Wait..try poofing away...you know..like a witch!"yelled sasuke

"What should I say?"asked sakura

"your the witch aren't you? How am I suppose to know?"

"fine...umm...poof...poof...I SAID POOF!!"Sakura was waving her arms are like a bird almost hitting sasuke.

"S-S-Sakura!!! STOP!! your going to hit someones head off!"Sasuke said ducking for his life.

"Sorry...um..I think i'll just walk out and se-"before sakura could finish she poofed away like a cloud when it sees a air plane with an elephant in it.Sasuke just sighed with happiness.He couldnt wait for school on monday.

When Sakura relized what had just happened she was in a grave yard.It had a foggy mist that covered up everything,all you could see was two ,bright, red eyes in the distance.

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"said the monster

"w-whos there?"

"grrrrrrrrrrrrr"The roar of the monster turned into a whimper,then she heard a boys voice.

"THERE YOU ARE AKAMARU!!!"

Sakura relized that it had been Kiba and his dog.She smiled at herself with sillyness.

"what did I tell you about going and digging up peoples bones!!"

"arf arf"

"I dont care if they taste good,you dont do that to people's dead bodies!...Its disgusting."kiba yelled

"Hey kiba"said sakura

"oh,hey sakura...bad dog!kiba said/yelled

"why are you out in the grave yard?"

"oh..ummm..I...just dropped..a penny!"Ohhh here it is!!"She picks it up.( ...dun dundundun!!! a rock!!!!!!!!)

"ummm yeaa...me and akamaru are just going to leave now...by"

"by"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------IF ITS SHORT SRRY I DIDNT MEAN 4 IT 2 BE SHORT I WILL UPDATE MORE...I PROMISE!but really...tell me if i should add harry potter?k! good! oh and YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 4 SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!lol


	12. Chapter 12

hello my good people!! sorry I haven't updated very often...sigh please dont hate me, okay, im going to do my best making this chapter long!! About the Harry Potter thing...I THINK I will add it in...to make it more funny or...make it funny,if it wasn't that funny. I really hope you , the wonderful, awesome, reader likes it!! (hahaha Im such a suck up XD)

HERE WE GOOOO! YAY!

After that little chitchat with Kiba,Sakura promised herself that she will learn how to _poof _right!

"Im such an idiot!!"Sakura say to no one particular.

After that little fight with Sakura,Sasuke promised hisself he will_ try _to be alittle nicer to her.

"Im such an idiot!!" Sasuke said banging his head against a wall.

Sauske let out a huge sigh,he couldn't help but feel this tingly sensation in his tummy.He wasn't shure if he liked this feeling or hated it,all he knew is that it was annoying.He wondered if sakura felt this same feeling.He needed to rest,once he took a seat on the couch the door bell rang.

"Why do have to ring the door bell when I have no door Naruto" Sasuke yelled

"Well sorry!! Next time I'll just come barging in!"Naruto yelled angerly

"Thats not what I ment!! I ment...NEVERMIND!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"WELL??"Sasuke said annoyed

"A cookie" Naruto said

"Go home Naru-I'll give you a damn cookie"

"YOU WILL??" Naruto said suprised.

"Yea...but go fix my door first" said Sauske with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT!? Im not going to fix your door!!"

"Then no cookie" Sasuke said taking a sip out of his soda"

Naruto looked around him and saw bits of wood _from the door_.He really wanted a cookie, he had one this morning but...

_FLASH BACK!!_

_Ino came skipping threw the village,she was soo happy because she had just gotten a raise in her job.Naruto was just sitting on a park bench with a fresh,hot,cookie. He had just gotten it out of the bakery.He was about to take a bite when Ino sat down right next to him._

_"Hi Naruto" _

_"Hey Ino...why are you so happy?"Naruto asked_

_"I just got a raise in the flower shop!!"_

_Meanwhile,Akamaru and Kiba were out for there morning jog._

_"Come on Akamaru one more lap around the village and were done!"kiba yelled._

_"Arf Arf arf!"_

_"We can get breakfeast __**after**__ are jog"_

_"Arf"_

_Akamaru ran off heading tword the park._

_"Wait Akamaru!! Hold up!!" yelled Kiba_

_"Thats great Ino"Naruto said smiling_

_"Hey isn't that Akamaru!" Ino said_

_"Yeah I think it is!! But weres Kiba?"_

_In the backround Naruto and Ino could hear Kiba yelling at Akamaru to come back_

_"Oh, nevermind...I hear him" Naruto said with an anime sweatdrop_

_"ARRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF"_

_Akamaru jumped on Naruto's lap and took of with his cookie._

_"MY COOKIE!!" Naruto yelled._

_"Sorry Naruto!! Akamaru get back here right know MISTER!!" Kiba said helplessly_

_FLASHBACK OVER (tada!! lol)_

"Hey princess!! Are you going to fix my door or not!!"Sasuke yelled

Naruto quickly came back to reality.

"Im going ,Im going,Im going don't rush me SasGAY!!"

"Just get going!!"

"Do not rush the master at work!!" Naruto yelled

"But im sitting down!" Sasuke said rudely.

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD**

"Harry!!" yelled Ron angerly

"I'm coming, I'm coming!

"Well hurry up! Were going to be late!!"

"Alright"

"Get your stuff Harry."

"Yes Mrs. Weasly"

They were just a few minuts away form leaving there home. Harry had won a trip (HAHAHAHAHAHA) to Japan. (LOL) He was leaving for his flight and Ron,Fred, George, Hermine were all going with him. He was happy he wasn't going alone. He going to a whole new school,he didn't want to be alone.

* * *

--

i really hope u like it!! :D tell meh wat u think!! -


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi pplz!! Ty sooo berry much 4 the awesome comments!!! I know, I know......I should have updated more.....plz don't hate me . Anyway!! I'm working really hard on this chapter soo plz tell me what you, the awesome, wonderful,coolest,fantastic,........**

**Sasuke and Naruto: WE GET IT!!!**

**meh: Q.Q" Dun yell at me!!! …Heheh ^-^" woops, (great) reader likes it.**

**HERE WE GOO! WEWT!!**

**o.o'**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**On The Air Plane**

Ron let out a huge sigh "I can't believe it will take 13 hours to get from here to Japan"

"Actually 15 hours to be exact" Hermione corrected

"Well, it still takes forever." Ron said grimly

Harry on the other hand was day dreaming out the window thinking about the places, people, and existing adventures they would have.

"Hey Harry! Do you think we would have to use chopsticks?" Ron asked interrupting Harry's day dream.

"What? Well I'm sure they would have forks .......right Hermione?"

"Hmmm...I'm not exactly sure...they should, not everyone knows how to use chopsticks"

"What, and you do?" Teased Ron.

"As a matter of fact I do!" Hermione said proudly.

Harry let out a slight laugh and returned into his day dream but to be rudely interrupted by another of _Ron's Questions_.

"Do ya think we would have to sleep on the floors? You know, with the rooms with the sliding doors."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, Harry completely ignored the question and asked:

"Where are Fred and George?"

"Ugh! I don't want to talk about it" Ron said annoyed

"Oh, stop being such a cry baby Ronald!" Hermione turned to Harry "Ron is just mad because he lost a bet with Fred and George"

"Bet? What did he lose?"

"He lost _our__first class tickets_" Hermione said sadly.

"Oh....wait....I had a first class ticket?" Harry said surprised

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM!!???" Hermione said almost practically jumping out of her seat.

"Didn't tell me what?" Harry asked.

"Well......." Ron said hesitantly "What happen was...."

**FLASHBACK! *whooshing sound xD***

"RON GUESS WHAT!??" Fred Yelled

"WHAT!!??" Ron said sarcastily

"You won the contest!!"

"What contest?"

"The contest to Japan!"

"I DID?? AWESOME!....Hand over the tickets then..come on!"

Fred had a horrible yet wonderful smile on his face.

"I'll give you the tickets .If you solve my riddle....but if you lose I can keep the tickets, and you have to settle with normal coach tickets. Deal?"

"Hmmmm......deal!"

"Okay what is a bunny and a bee put together????!!"

"Ummm a beeny??" Ron asked hopefully.

"NOPE! A HONEY BUNNY!!

Fred laughed his way all the way to his room.

**End of Flashback *whooshing sound* x3**

"A honey bunny?" Harry asked. "You lost our first class ticket because you didn't say honey bunny?" He said getting madder

"W-well…you have to admit, it was a hard riddle." Replied Ron cheekily

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Your an idiot." Hermione said with a sigh.

Yay!!!! I think I did pretty gewd in this chapter! :D

Umm…if any one…heheh (this is really embarrassing) is British..that's..umm…

Reading this..can you..help me? Like, would British people say you or ya or stuff like that. You don't even have to be British. just..I really need help!

Q,Q Pwease awezhum readers!!! Help meh!

T,T

~PandaGurl


End file.
